In This World So Wrong
by Roslyn Drycof
Summary: He had never known love. And when he did experience it for the one time in his life, he forgot. When he finally remembers, can Draco Malfoy ever regain the trust of the only person who had ever given their heart to him? HPDM. Slash. Mpreg.
1. Turn Back Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything associated with Harry Potter. They are all JK Rowling's creation.

Warning: Slash, male pregnancy

Summary: He had never known love. And when he did experience it for the one time in his life, he forgot. When he finally remembers, can Draco Malfoy ever regain the trust of the only person who had ever given their heart to him? HPDM. Slash. Mpreg.

* * *

**_In This World So Wrong_**

**Turn Back Time**

_Roslyn Drycof_

_Full of fear_

_Everclear_

_I'll be here_

_Fighting forever_

_Curious, venomous_

_You'll find me_

_Climbing to heaven_

_Never mind_

_Turn back time_

_You'll be fine – I will get left behind_

_Show me what it's like _

_To dream in black and white_

_So I can leave this world tonight…_

Draco Malfoy had never led a perfect life. Since the tender age of four, he had lived the life of an adult trapped in a child's body. Or at least that's what his parents viewed him as. He did not know affection. Love? The very word was not in his vocabulary.

Yet he had survived, even knowing in his young heart that it was not normal to see his parents only at supper, and then sitting half a table away from each. He was taught that he had wealth, status, and that was enough.

He grew up comforted with the knowledge that he was the son of the wealthiest man in wizarding Britain, and that he was destined to be great. His future was set.

And it was enough. Even though he would often retire to his bed at night, confusion swirling about in his intelligent mind, and loneliness gripping his heart that wasn't quite stone as he led his father to believe and approve of, it was enough. Because if it wasn't, then where would he be?

His first taste of the realization that it perhaps wasn't enough came when he was eleven years old and Harry Potter rejected his offer of friendship. The boy was scrawny and wore hideous, ill-fitting clothes, but he had an aura of power that Draco was instinctively drawn to. His refusal of friendship spurred confusion in Draco, and that confusion turned to hatred. His upbringing would not let him feel as if he was inferior to anyone else, and so his hurt was masked in loathing.

But he could not deny that hurt that swum around in his breast, and it soon attacked him again. And again. And yet again. No matter what he did, he was never good enough for Potter. No matter what he did, how hard he tried, he was left in the dirt. Potter had friends who cherished him, _loved_ him. Potter was a better Seeker. Potter was Dumbledore's darling. Potter _hated_ him.

And so, Draco hated him more. He, at least, could do that. He made Potter's life hell. He tripped him up, taunted him, and basically caused him as much anguish as humanly possible.

It was fall of his seventh year at Hogwarts that something happened to Draco that forever changed him. _He opened his eyes._

Friday, October the nineteenth, he was enjoying his favorite pastime, tormenting the bane of his existence. For some odd reason that escaped him, he had been terrorizing the raven-haired Gryffindor more than usual since the start of school and although he was curious as to what spurred this increase in hatred, he did not exactly care. The idiot "savior" deserved it, did he not? Especially after…after…what exactly was it again that happened in early spring of last year that angered him so?

The silver-eyed Slytherin shook his head, casting the erroneous thoughts from his head. It did not matter what Potter had done to further infuriate him, the fact that he existed was enough to inflame him!

Smirking his trademark smirk, he glided a few steps closer to the slender Boy Wonder, who amazingly wasn't flanked by his two sidekicks. It was a phenomenon occurring more and more frequently, which coincidentally helped Draco out with his tormenting.

"So Potter, I guess your flunkies are sick of catching your cast-offs? It's about time the mudblood actually used her brain for something useful, and so lovely that she lent Weasley some of her brain cells," he drawled, crossing his arms negligently.

Anger flared in Potter's eyes, but he merely stood his ground and said nothing.

This, of course defeated the purpose of tormenting him, so Draco found another taunt that he hoped would work with better result. "Or perhaps they found out your little secret, that you're a fairy. I'll bet that's it. Weasley caught you lusting after him in the show—"

A growl issued fro Potter's throat, and suddenly Draco was pressed against the wall. Potter wasn't touching him, yet Draco felt an arm pressing against his throat. A frisson of fear curled through Draco. So the rumors of wandless magic were true?

"Do you get off on causing suffering in others? Are you a complete sadist like your bastard of a father?" the emerald-eyed teen shouted passionately, and Draco flinched at the mention of his father. The man had been especially cruel that summer. Potter suddenly stared him straight in the eye, and Draco wanted to curl up at the directness in that gaze.

Realization flickered through his emerald orbs and he whispered, "Or is it more likely that he never taught you what love was?"

Draco snorted, hoarsely retorting, "Love? Love doesn't exist."

A strange emotion passed through Potter's glittering eyes, and Draco felt an echo of it whispering through his soul. It disturbed him. Potter's next words bothered him further. "That is not what you said last spring."

Disbelief surged through him. Last spring? What was Potter on? The only thing that had happened last spring was Potter doing something to infuriate him! "What are you blathering on about, Pot-head? The only thing that happened in spring was you making me hate you more!"

A bitter laugh escaped the Boy-Who-Lived lips. "Ah, you've been alluding to this mysterious event ever since school began. What is this _thing_ I did to cause you so much anger?"

"You said…wait, no…you…you…" Draco spluttered, trying to remember what it was that Potter had done to him. But not matter how hard he tried, no memory surfaced. The only thing floating around in his mind was a faint echo of an unfamiliar, rather gentle, emotion.

The invisible arm holding Draco up disappeared and his dropped to the floor, his knees impacting the stone corridor rather hard. He hissed, but abruptly forgot his discomfort when he heard the hysterical laugh coming from Potter.

"You don't remember…oh God, you don't remember! All this time I thought you'd chosen to ignore it, didn't want it, but you don't even fucking remember."

"Forget what, you idiot?" Draco yelled, standing up and glaring furiously at his rival. Why did the emotion twisting Potter's voice cause his gut to churn painfully?

"_Ecluoro unec s'avin,_" Potter murmured, and suddenly images were cascading through Draco's mind at the speed of light. He collapsed on his knees, his hands pressing to his temples. Colors, sounds exploded inside his skull and he screamed as he remembered everything.

He lay on a bed of silk, his limbs entwined with another person's. Strong, callused fingers traced circles idly on his arm, and he grinned softly. "You have a Quidditch match in twenty minutes."

_His partner groaned, reluctance coloring the obviously masculine voice. "I'm too tired to go."_

_Draco chuckled, running a hand through his lover's unruly black hair. "Potter, if you don't get off your ass and go catch the blasted Snitch from under Chang's nose, then I'm going to be very pissed when I don't get to play you in the Championship match!"_

_That spurred the lanky Gryffindor to his feet and he hurriedly scrambled around the room to gather his clothes, which were thrown rather haphazardly to the floor. They had been in quite a hurry to taste each other's bare skin earlier._

The scene flashed to another one.

The two of them lay curled together again, but this time there was no hurry for either to move. Draco sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of his partner sprawled rather bonelessly across his front.

"_Happy three months, Dray," Harry whispered lazily, his breath tickling the fine, almost invisible hairs on Draco's chest._

_A smile, once a rare thing for the Slytherin, curled Draco's rosebud-shaped lips. "Happy three months to you too, _mon amour_."_

_Harry suddenly pressed his lips to his lover's in a quick kiss, before mumbling, "You really love me?"_

_Draco stared into his beautiful Gryffindor's eyes and said, quite passionately, "You doubt me? I would die for you, although I hope it never comes to that."_

_Tears filled Harry's eyes and he nodded, "I hope it doesn't either. I love you too much to let you die before you're old and gray."_

"_As if I'd ever go gray!" At that, both laughed lightheartedly, the sound filling the sun-filled room._

Another scene struck out at Draco, more furiously that all the rest.

They stood in a deserted courtyard that looked as if no one had visited it in decades. Harry stood facing away from Draco, his shoulders hunched. Draco felt his heart wrench at the misery written all over his gorgeous lover.

"_Don't worry, I won't let that happen!" he cried out, impassioned. How could Harry think that he would let something that heinous occur to him?  
_

_The Gryffindor whirled around, tears tracing their way down his alabaster cheeks. "How can you be certain? You know Lucius! He'll find out! He'll find a way to destroy everything!"_

_Draco clenched his fists, fear filling him. But determination overrode that fear and he strode over to Harry and gathered him in his arms. "I would rather die than let him tear us apart."_

"_Don't promise that, Dray, please don't!" Harry cried out, burying his head against Draco's firm chest._

_The silver-eyed boy looked down at the inky-black head cradled against his chest and he exhaled a shaky breath. "In this I am resolute. You can't change my mind, even though all I want is to grant your every wish."_

_His eyelashes glistening with tears, Harry gazed up at him and gasped out, "Don't play the martyr, Malfoy! Not now! Not when…"_

_Draco felt the hesitation shudder through Harry's slender body, and frowned. "What were you about to say? Is there something you're hiding from me?"_

_The boy whom he had called lover for two months, boyfriend for almost four, turned his head away. Quietly, he answered. What he said shook Draco to the core. "I'm carrying your…your baby."_

Suddenly Draco, in the dim corridor on the fifth floor of Hogwarts, retched. Nothing came up, but he kept gagging. Oh dear Merlin…how could he have forgotten? The past few months flashed through his eyes, as if they were a terrible dream. All the times he'd taunted Harry…all the times he'd caused him anguish…

Tears streamed down his face and he turned his head up to look at the boy whom had been his entire world only three and a half short months ago. Harry stood there, his own cheeks glistening wetly. "You said you wouldn't let him destroy us. You lied."

His words cut into Draco so strongly that he felt as if his life's blood should be pouring out of him and to the dusty ground. His hands clawed against the floor as he stared at his former lover, and he retched again when he noticed one glaring fact.

Harry's stomach was flat.

He should've been nearly six months along. He should've been showing quite prominently by now. And he was flat. Had he aborted the child when he'd learned that Draco had "betrayed" him?

No. Harry wouldn't have destroyed an innocent life like that.

Then he had to have lost it. And the thought of Harry going through the torment of losing the precious link to the man he had loved with all his heart tore at Draco. It ripped and shredded until his skull pounded.

He remembered the promise he'd made that long ago day in the courtyard, the day before school had let out for the summer and he'd gone home and been Obliviated of all memory of his time with Harry. _"I would rather die than let him tear us apart."_

Yes. He had to die. He'd let his father find out about him and Harry. He'd let his father tear away every precious memory of his love. He'd let his father tear them apart.

"Goodbye, _mon amour,_" he whispered into the still air, before leaping to his feet and running the opposite way down the corridor, heading towards the Astronomy Tower. It was time to keep the only promise he had never broken.

Breathe the breath of life 

_So I can leave this life behind_

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Breaking Benjamin's latest album, Phobia, a new story is born. It will only be about four to six parts long, and I promise to finish it. I'm also hoping this story will jog my creative juices for the other stories I'm working on…and haven't updated in a while. I can't promise anything with the others just yet, but I'm hopeful!

The lyrics featured in this chapter are from the song, _Unknown Soldier_, by Breaking Benjamin. Thus, they are not mine.

Please review, as it will make me happy and possibly update faster?

Roslyn Drycof.


	2. Just Take A Breath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything associated with Harry Potter. They are all JK Rowling's creation.

Warning: Slash. Male pregnancy

Summary: He had never known love. And when he did experience it for the one time in his life, he forgot. When he finally remembers, can Draco Malfoy ever regain the trust of the only person who had ever given their heart to him? HPDM. Slash. Mpreg.

* * *

_**In This World So Wrong** _

**Just Take A Breath**

_Roslyn Drycof_

Harry Potter stared after the one person he had given his entire being to, and felt a fear like none other steal through his body. He'd thought he'd felt the worst pain imaginable when Draco had sent that terrible letter the first week of summer declaring their relationship over, when upon arriving at school September 1, Draco had tormented him as badly as he'd ever have during their previous years of schooling.

He was wrong

Suddenly racing through the dimly lit hallways of Hogwarts, his feet pounding against the stone floors, he knew the worst pain in the world. Draco was about to keep his promise.

How was he going to live with himself with Draco dead? How was he going to raise his son with the knowledge that he'd let the one man who had ever held his heart die because of him?

With a hand pressed to the underside of his swollen belly, hidden from view of the world by way of several wandless concealment charms, Harry ran after Draco with terror speeding his steps. He knew the running wasn't good for the baby, but the anguish he would suffer at losing Draco would be worse.

He caught up to the Slytherin just as he took a step onto the ledge of the highest window in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wind plastered Draco's clothes to his body, and Harry saw him trembling.

"Don't do this, Draco!" he shouted, ignoring the spasm that tore through his stomach. The baby definitely protested the pace at which he'd run.

Draco turned his head to gaze at him, twin trails of liquid gleaming on his cheeks in the moonlight. "This is the one promise to you that I can keep."

Harry shook his head furiously, panting. "No! What about the promise to raise our child together, in a home filled with the love we both never received growing up? What about that promise?"

Confusion warred in Draco's silver eyes, and Harry realized that he didn't know he was still pregnant. Had he thought he'd lost the baby? The raven-haired Gryffindor quickly released the strong concealment charms hiding his condition from the world and was rewarded with a choked gasp from his former lover.

"You're still…?" The Slytherin stumbled off the window-ledge and into the room, white as a sheet.

Harry nodded, but then fell to his knees as his stomach muscles twitched spasmodically. "Fuck. I don't think he liked the run."

Draco was suddenly kneeling beside him, his arms cradling his weakened body carefully. "Are you okay? Do you need Madame Pomfrey?"

Harry shut his eyes at the love-filled worry lacing his words. It hurt to hear him speak so gently after all Harry had received from him in the past months was hatred. For Draco, with his memories back it was like nothing had changed between them. But Harry had gone through so much suffering while thinking Draco loathed him and regretted their relationship.

After those months of suffering, could he go back to the trusting relationship they'd shared? Could he forget the pain?

He didn't know, but decided to give it a chance. It just felt so good to be back in Draco's arms.

"She doesn't know. I can't go to her. Nobody knows. Besides…oh oww…it's just my muscles protesting. I'll be fine."

Draco picked him up, holding him against his body possessively. "Are you sure? And why haven't you told anyone? Were you planning on doing this alone?"

At the way Harry shifted his eyes away, Draco knew he had. "I can't believe you! What if something went wrong? Are you an idiot?"

Harry knew it was concern that prompted that jab at his intelligence, and also knew that he was right. But after the months of hating Draco for breaking things off, it was so easy to become angry. "No, Malfoy. I'm not an idiot! I merely didn't want to become labeled a freak yet again!"

The lanky Slytherin flinched, although his arms tightened around him. "Okay. You're not an idiot. But you're not a freak either."

"Oh yeah? Did you know I'm only the third male pregnancy in the past fifty years? I consider that just more proof of my freakishness."

"It's just proof that we loved each other so much that the heavens gifted us with a sign of our love," Draco whispered against the top of Harry's head.

Harry felt tears spring up at those gentle words. "I know you're right. It's just that I've felt so alone since that letter."

At the mention of the letter his father had forced him to write while under the Imperius Curse, Draco was filled with fury. "I will murder that man for what he did to us. To you."

That fury in his voice filled Harry with a feeling of contentment. His Draco _was_ back. But what poor Draco didn't know was that Harry was going to be the one to murder Lucius Malfoy.

Draco took Harry back to the room he occupied as his position as Head Boy, tenderly placing him on the king-sized bed. The Gryffindor was pale, and his eyes fluttered closed as soon as his head touched the silken pillow. However, he fought the exhaustion evident in every bone of his 5'7 body, struggling to sit up.

He didn't succeed, and Draco placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rest. You need it. We'll talk in the morning."

Harry nodded, his eyes shutting and his voice softly murmuring, "Stay. It's been hard the past few months, lying in bed without you."

Those words caused Draco to bite his lip, especially at the sorrowful longing he heard in his beautiful Gryffindor's voice. "Of course. And this time I won't leave."

Harry was warmed by Draco's statement, but inside his heart he wondered if the Malfoy heir would have the power to resist his father once the man realized they were back together. Maybe if they tried hard enough to keep it a secret…

Draco gazed down at the now-sleeping boy with conflicting emotions. He loved Harry as much as if he'd never forgotten their relationship, and yet he wondered if things would ever be the same as when they'd been innocent and thinking they could never be torn apart?

_Never again will I let myself forget. Never._

And he would keep that promise. There was no way in hell he was going to let themselves be torn apart ever again.

Hours later, when the sun's rays were just touching upon the horizon, Harry woke to the feeling of being cradled oh so gently in a pair of arms he knew by heart. He turned his head to gaze at the sleeping face of the man he had missed for so many months, and sighed. Could they really go back to the way they were?

Draco's eyes opened slowly and he smiled softly at the sight of his Gryffindor. "Morning."

A spasm tore through Harry's heart as he recalled other times when he'd heard that same voice utter those very same words. How he'd missed that! "Morning," he replied, carefully sitting up.

Draco sat up as well, his silver eyes straying to the swollen bump that still amazed him. "Are you okay now?"

Harry nodded, one of his hands softly caressing the stretched muscles of his abdomen. "I told you, it was just my muscles. I'm fine."

A sigh of relief escaped Draco's lips, but then a slight frown suddenly marred his brows. "Harry, why doesn't anyone know? Why are you keeping it a secret?"

The raven-haired Gryffindor shut his eyes briefly before opening them and gazing down at his stomach. "I couldn't let anyone know. They would've asked who the other father was. They would've found out. They would've been horrified. They would've…marred what we had been."

Draco nodded, realizing the truth of his words. They'd had a secret relationship, knowing that no one would've accepted them. They'd kept their true feelings hidden, so that no one could tear them apart.

But they had been torn apart.

He said this and Harry shook his head strongly. "And it could happen again! I'm not letting anyone find out. Not now."

"For now, I'll obey your wishes. But don't you see that my father is going to find out no matter what? If we face him head-on, we can defeat him."

Harry buried his head against Draco's chest, his fingers curling into his shirt. "You're right. I know you're right. But I'm terrified of losing you…and I can't handle anyone finding out just yet. Until I'm sure that we're strong enough, I want this to be just us. No one else."

His former lover acquiesced, and pressed a gentle kiss to the unruly mess that was Harry's hair. "Just us. Of course, little lion."

Harry groaned, albeit half-heartedly. "You know I hate that!"

A smile curled the Slytherin's lips. Yes, he knew full well that he hated it. But he loved getting a reaction out of his little Gryffindor. "I suppose I should stop saying that, because you aren't my little lion anymore."

Harry froze at his words. What did he mean that he was his little lion anymore? Was he saying they weren't really tog—

A long-fingered hand pressed to his swollen belly and Draco whispered, "This is my little lion, _our_ little lion. I guess I'll have to come up with a new nickname for you now?"

Contentment flooded the emerald-eyed Gryffindor and he murmured, "I'm fine with "_mon amour_".

Draco chuckled, tangling his legs with his partner's. "Of course, _mon amour_. How could I forget that one?"

Suddenly someone knocked at Draco's door and the Slytherin groaned when he heard Pansy Parkinson call through the thick wood. "Draco, get up. Hogsmeade is today and I want to get there early."

It was seven o'clock in the morning. Normal people did not leave for Hogsmeade until eleven. Was she barmy? "Pansy, go with Blaise. I'm not going."

Draco could almost see the suspicion that clouded her eyes. "I thought you were done with skipping Hogsmeade this year. And don't give me the excuse that you're studying. It didn't wash last year and it won't wash now either."

He flopped his head back against the pillow, ignoring the way Harry was muffling his laughter against his expensive nightshirt. "Leave me the fuck alone, okay? I don't have to give you a reason for anything I do."

The scorn in his voice sent the girl off in a flounce, and he sighed in relief. She was such a nagging whore!

"What? Not in love with her anymore?" Harry said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Draco's eyes grew wide with horror. "Are you _trying_ to kill me? That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard, Potter!"

The raven-haired young man's laughter escalated until tears leaked from his brilliant emerald eyes. "Your reaction…oh my God…hahahah…oh, oww…"

His laughter suddenly turned to wincing as he pressed his hands to his stomach. "Oops, laughing isn't very smart right now."

Draco instantly cradled the other teen against him, his own hands going to Harry's belly. His slender fingers interlaced with his partner's, and the lanky Gryffindor relaxed. "Hmm…I think he recognizes you."

This caused the heir to the Malfoy fortune to stare in wonder at Harry's stomach. "It's a he?"

"Yeah, I did an identification spell about a month ago. It's a boy all right."

Draco felt an unfamiliar emotion tug at his heart and his arms suddenly tightened around Harry. They were having a boy, a son. They were going to be parents to an amazing little boy who would be a mixed version of them. His heart swelled and he felt tears spring to his eyes.

Harry sensed rather than saw the change overtake Draco and he turned to face him, raising himself to his knees. Straddling Draco's slender hips, his arms looped loosely around his neck, Harry saw the love in his eyes. How could he have ever thought that Draco would reject him and their baby of his own will? How could he have thought such a terrible thing?

He suddenly pressed his lips to Draco's silken soft ones, and the other boy eagerly accepted him. Draco opened his mouth instantly, letting Harry's tongue tangle with his. A slight moan escaped the Slytherin and Harry grinned. He pressed the length of his body against Draco, as close as he could with the bulge of his belly between them.

Draco suddenly broke away, gasping, when Harry's hand trailed down to slide into his pyjama pants. "Is this good for…?"

A hand gripping his newly risen arousal was his reply, before Harry whispered, "Definitely good."

All resistance leaked out of the long-limbed blond, and he began ravaging his little Gryffindor's wet mouth. The other boy was hardly protesting, his own mouth working furiously against his, his hand running along the length of Draco's erection.

Definitely good…

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the second installment of my new series. What do you think? I know it's a bit sappy at the moment, but don't worry. They're not completely OOC, and you'll find out exactly how normal they are in the next chapter. Together, they're just happy and in love. And who in love can resist acting like a fool?

Thanks bunches for the reviews I've received already, and please review this one too!

Preview for next chapter: argument between Harry and Draco

Roslyn Drycof.


	3. Something's About to Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything associated with Harry Potter. They are all JK Rowling's creation.

Warning: Slash. male pregnancy

Summary: He had never known love. And when he did experience it for the one time in his life, he forgot. When he finally remembers, can Draco Malfoy ever regain the trust of the only person who had ever given their heart to him? HPDM. Slash. Mpreg.

* * *

_**In This World So Wrong**_

**Something's About to Break**

_Roslyn Drycof_

Two hours later, Harry strode into the Great Hall for breakfast; his gait slightly more bouncy than it had been the past couple of months. A smile curved his lips, and he felt free. Unfortunately, when he saw the questioning gazes of his two best friends, his happiness drooped a little. It was back to hiding his happiness again.

"What's got you all lit up like a Christmas tree?" Ron asked as he helped himself to a serving of scalloped potatoes.

Harry shrugged, lowering himself to his seat as normally as possible. The bulge of his stomach really made it difficult, but he couldn't appear to have any trouble. It was hard. "Nothing really. I just overhead Malfoy blowing up at Pansy earlier and it was sort of funny to hear the prat lose his control like that."

As he said that, his eyes slid to the Slytherin table, where Draco appeared to be very interested in his meal. However, the emerald-eyed teen knew he was watching him closely. It was a familiar game he'd missed. Watch each other but pretend to be very interested in what they were doing. Look, but hide.

Ron grinned. "Malfoy lost his temper at his girlfriend? That's brilliant!"

Hermione merely rolled her eyes, not looking up from her large book. "Actually Ron, they're not going out. Malfoy's gay, didn't you know?"

"Malfoy's gay? That's even more brilliant!" the redhead exclaimed, happily digging into his potatoes.

His girlfriend whacked him over the head suddenly, and he sheepishly turned to Harry. "Sorry mate. It's not that I have anything against gays, but it's Malfoy!"

Harry quelled the protective feeling that rose up at Ron's obvious hatred of Draco. Instead, he grinned and replied, "Of course, Ron."

Lunch turned out to be a very trying affair, as all Harry wanted to do was go back to Draco's room and curl up with him under the covers. He was tired, and his emotions were starting to become very topsy-turvy. He suspected it was the pregnancy. He remembered from overhearing Aunt Petunia and her card buddies about the unbalanced hormones that occurred during pregnancy. Hopefully he wouldn't experience a crying jag in Potions' class or any other such horror. That would be hard to explain away.

After Harry felt that he could get away from his friends, pleading a headache when they made leave to go to Hogsmeade, he discreetly made his way to the Head Boy's quarters. Draco was waiting just inside, a concerned frown furrowing his brow. "I saw how difficult it was for you to sit. How has no one caught on?"

Harry let his concealment charms fall away and he rubbed a hand, almost absent-mindedly across the front of his stomach. "They don't watch me as closely as you do, Dray. And when they do notice something amiss, I just tell them it's sore muscles from Quidditch practice."

That caused Draco's frown to become full-blown and he hissed, "How can you continue with Quidditch! You're nearly six months along!"

Harry made his way over to the silk-covered bed and lowered himself onto it. "I have to or else they'll realize something's up."

"It's too bloody dangerous! A bludger could hit you in the stomach! Or you could fall off your broom!" Draco shouted, pacing across the room quite furiously.

The not-so slender Gryffindor ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "Don't you think I know that? It terrifies me! Give me nightmares! But I have to!"

Draco strode up to the bed, his silver eyes blazing molten. "I won't let you!"

Harry exploded at the tone in his voice. "Don't you dare tell me what I can or can't do, Malfoy! This is my choice!"

"When it's you and _our_ child in danger, it is my choice too! And I refuse to lose you because of a stupid charade you feel you need to keep up!"

At the blatant, protective, fury in his voice, Harry broke down. Tears filled his eyes and he curled up in the fetal position as much as his changed body would let him. "I can't do this Draco. I can't become the freak again, the Boy-Who-Got-Knocked-Up. I can't!"

Draco gathered the sobbing teen in his arms, his anger draining away. "You won't. I'll never let you be their freak again."

Harry wanted to believe him, he really did. But he was the wizarding world's toy soldier. He was their savior, their freak. Nothing could change that. Not even the love of someone who didn't see him that way.

In the end, Draco had no choice but to let Harry continue with Quidditch. In order to keep people's suspicions off him, he had to be as normal as possible. And that included Quidditch, no matter how much Draco wished otherwise.

Luckily, as captain he wasn't required to be in the air all the time at practices, and so they really only had matches to worry about. The first match was coming up, but they ignored that fact. As Harry had said, they would live in the present and not worry about what could happen.

Nine days after Draco regained his memories, the first real test of their newly fixed relationship occurred in the second floor corridor outside one of the Charms classrooms. Harry was walking with Hermione and Ron when Draco passed, alone. In the past year, he had been leaving his two goons behind more and more often.

Harry hoped that they would all just pass by without a fight, as the two of them had been fairly lucky thus far, when Ron suddenly crowed, "Hey Malfoy, I hear you're a fairy-boy. Is it true that you secretly fancy Snape?"

All in the nearby vicinity blanched at the thought. Draco's reaction was worse. He paled and his eyes bulged with disgust. "Are you out of your bloody mind, Weasel? That's putrid! I may be gay, but I'm not desperate!"

Harry, of course, knew that Draco was a very desperate individual in bed and so he let out a chuckle. And to keep up appearances, Draco had to become angry at that laughter. So, a look a look of apology flashed through his silver eyes before they darkened with fury. "And what in the seven hells is so funny, Pot-head? Do you laugh because you're the one so desperate to fuck an old man?"

Instead of inflaming Harry, it only caused him further hilarity. "Sorry Malfoy, I'm not nearly as desperate as you. I have standards."

"And what would those standards be? Red-hair, dirt poor and a bumbling idiot?"

Although Harry still found the situation humorous, and this insult nothing, he knew that it was time to become "angry". A dark look appeared in his gleaming jade eyes. "You know what, Malfoy? Fuck you. Ron's my friend, although I'm sure you have no idea what the word means."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he shouldn't have said it, even in pretend. Even in pretend, you didn't mention things that rang with the truth. And the comment was true. Draco had never known a real friend, before Harry.

Hurt flared in Draco's blazing silver eyes, soon followed by an anger that was a little more than pretend. "You know what, Potter? You're right. But I'm sure if I had one, I wouldn't hurt them. I'm not so sure that you wouldn't."

With that, he stormed off. Harry was left with his bewildered best friends. Ron spluttered, "W-what's he on? Of course you wouldn't hurt your friends!"

It took a great effort for the raven-haired teen to turn to his friends and shrug noncommittally, "Definitely not, Ron. He's just smarting because I got to him."

This caused the red-haired Gryffindor to grin happily. "Yeah, you did, didn't you? That was brilliant, mate!"

Hermione, who had been silent the entire time, frowned. "I think it's wrong to take a jab at something like that. I think you truly hurt him, Harry."

"Hermione! That's the whole point! He's a right git and has hurt Harry more than Harry has ever hurt him! Harry deserves this!" Ron cried out, scandalized at his girlfriend.

Harry smiled weakly, pretending to be both chastised by Hermione and also support Ron. However, underneath the mask he was cringing at the real hurt he'd seen in his lover. How could he have said something like that, even in pretend? What had he been thinking?

They continued down the corridor to the library, where Hermione wanted them to study for the Transfiguration test next Thursday. However, guilt churned through Harry and after ten minutes, he made his excuses and fled the quiet room.

Within moments, he was in front of the tapestry that hid Draco's room. Timidly, he whispered the password and entered. He found Draco sitting at his desk, staring at the framed picture that to his and Harry's eyes, showed the two of them hugging and smiling. To others' eyes, it was a picture of his parents, coldly staring at the camera.

The silver-eyed boy didn't even turn, although he had to have heard Harry's steps. He wasn't quite as light-footed as they used to be. Harry clenched his fists at seeing the stiff line of Draco's back. He was hurt, and probably furious. "Draco, I'm sorry I said that."

Without turning, Draco responded coldly, "You were right. But then again, I was also right."

He was alluding to Harry hurting his friends, and he didn't mean Ron and Hermione. He meant himself. Harry bit his lip. "You were. I didn't mean to say that though! It's just so hard to keep to insults that won't actually hurt you! Didn't we have the same problem last year? We were almost always angry about something the other said during pretend!"

Draco slumped and he turned to face his lover. His eyes shone with the tears he refused to cry. "I was the one that usually hurt you, then. Why am I hurt more easily than you now? I'm used to this kind of stuff! So why am I the one to falter?"

The Gryffindor had an answer for that, but he didn't want to mention it. He knew why. He'd gone through months of hardening himself against Draco's taunts, while believing the other had betrayed him. But to Draco, things were almost like they'd never changed, like they'd never been apart. The spell his father put him under did that. Taking it away made those months of forgetting like a faint dream that didn't exist.

He didn't mention it, but Draco saw that answer in his eyes and he let out an almost inhuman sound of pain. "Why am I always the one punished? Why can't I just experience happiness in my miserable life for once!"

He wasn't railing at Harry, but at the world. At his father. And Harry felt as if a dam had broken inside him. He'd been punishing Draco too, although his forgetting hadn't been his fault. He'd been keeping Draco at a distance, maybe not physically, but emotionally. He hadn't let Draco in all the way. He'd kept up his defenses. And in effect he'd punished him for something he hadn't done.

The Gryffindor walked over to his hurting lover and wrapped his arms around him. "There's no reason for you to be punished. Instead, you should be given everything that is rightly yours. Happiness. Peace. Love."

Draco pulled him onto his lap, burying his face in Harry's unruly hair. "Should I?"

"Yes! You're the most beautiful person I have ever known. You've given me the world, and you deserve no less in return," the smaller boy in his arms murmured, curling up against him as far as his stomach would let him.

All of the tension leaked out of the Slytherin teen, and he nuzzled his nose against the silky soft strands of his partner's hair. "Thank you."

With those soft words, Harry knew that things were all right. Draco knew that he wasn't going to hold back anymore. They were back to the way they had been all those months ago…with one little change that grew bigger with each passing day.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Three! I hope this was a little less OOC? Or a little more explanatory of their behavior? Er, I hope so. Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. I promise that the next one is going to be bigger! 

Please review, and thanks ever so much for the reviews I've received already!

Preview for next chapter: Quidditch match, Harry gets injured, a secret revealed

Roslyn Drycof.


	4. When It's Easier to Let Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything associated with Harry Potter. They are all JK Rowling's creation.

Summary: He had never known love. And when he did experience it for the one time in his life, he forgot. When he finally remembers, can things return to the way they were before? Or will a little surprise change Harry and Draco's relationship forever? HPDM. Slash. Mpreg.

In This World So Wrong When It's Easier to Let Go 

Roslyn Drycof

The first Gryffindor match of the season was against Slytherin, on November seventeenth. Harry was almost seven months along, and could barely balance on a broom. And if he couldn't balance now, what about that match with Hufflepuff in December? Or that match with Ravenclaw in February? He would be about ready to give birth! There was no way he was getting on a broom then, let alone flying hundreds of feet in the air!

But Draco had promised to keep his worries to himself. They would take each situation as it came. And so Draco mounted his broom after shaking hands with the Gryffindor captain, Harry himself, his face a mask of stone. No emotion shone through, even though just underneath there was a roiling mess of worry, fear, and agony.

His and Harry's relationship had been perfect for the past three weeks, and he was terrified he was going to lose that. The sneaking around was getting harder, especially as Harry had to not only hide that, but his growing secret as well. More and more often, when they were apart, Draco found himself watching Harry's movements with trepidation. Every time he had difficulty sitting down or getting up. Every time he paused, a hand to his belly, after walking up a particularly long set of stairs. Each time Harry moved his chair father and farther from his desk in order to sit comfortably. How the bloody hell could no one notice?

Shaking aside his thoughts, he was caught up in searching for the Snitch. For the first time in his life, he didn't care who caught the blasted ball. As long as it happened soon and Harry got off that blasted twig, he would be happy.

Twenty minutes into the game, Draco's heart was in his throat as he saw Harry wobble precariously as he dodged a stray bludger. He doubled his intent to find the bloody gold ball that was the Snitch.

Forty minutes in, Draco saw it. Harry saw it at the same moment and they were off, racing to catch the little flying ball. The score was 70-60, Slytherin, and either team could win.

Draco glanced over at his lover for a second and saw the raven-haired boy's exhaustion, caused by focusing his energy on staying in the air. One callused hand was surreptitiously placed on the underside of his belly, which no one could see of course. It worried Draco.

Suddenly, Harry's hand reached out and caught the Snitch in a move that stunned his "rival". But before Madame Hooch could call the catch in, a bludger came out of nowhere and knocked into Harry's arm. It sent him spinning, and precarious as he already was, he toppled from his broom and would've fallen to the ground had Draco not taken quick action and caught him. The move astonished everyone, particularly the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Had Malfoy really saved the Boy Wonder, the bane of his existence?

Draco flew to the ground, fearfully aware of the way Harry moaned in pain. His arm was bent at an abnormal angle, and his breathing was shallow and rushed. "Dray…you're right…no more Quidditch…oh God…"

The pain in his voice prompted Draco to gather him more firmly in his arms. Suddenly, he didn't care that everyone saw him cradle the Boy Who Lived as if he were a precious bundle. Because truly, Harry was the most precious thing Draco had ever known. "Harry, I'm sorry…I can't do this anymore," he whispered, and emerald-green eyes opened to gaze at him with defeat.

"I know. It's okay. Just…don't let her find out the other…ohhh…"

Madame Pomfrey arrived at this moment, her wand out and already casting several scanning spells. "Mr. Potter, your arm is broken in three places. Mr. Malfoy, let me have him. I can take over from here."

Draco shook his head, his arms tightening possessively. "No. He's mine and I'm not letting go."

Professor Snape, who had been standing with Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster, gasped. "Draco, what is the meaning of this?"

His godson scowled. "Exactly what I said. He's mine."

Madame Pomfrey took one look at the stubborn boy, and sighed. He would have to come along. Mr. Potter really did need his arm fixed and soon. He wasn't reacting to the pain very well, and she feared him going into shock.

"Come along then. We'll get this other business sorted out later. Right now, Mr. Potter is my priority."

Draco, of course agreed wholeheartedly, and left Snape staring after him perplexedly. The trek to the infirmary was a long one, and Draco didn't like the way Harry's moans had gotten quieter and more sluggish. Fear rose in him with each step he took, until it crested as he laid the restless boy on a bed. Harry's eyes were closed, and his face was pale, his breath coming shallowly.

In a few moments, Madame Pomfrey had his arm all fixed up, but she was frowning at his condition as well. "Nothing appears to be the matter, but I don't like the looks of this. I'll have to keep him overnight for observation."

Draco nodded, and she bustled away as a first year came in with a cut on his hand. Biting his lip in a manner most unbecoming in a Malfoy, he sat on the edge of the infirmary cot. His eyes scanned the body of his love, worried. "Harry?"

The weary Gryffindor opened his eyes, his eyes dulled. "I really don't think he liked that, Dray. The flying, or the bludger."

Draco laughed, the sound holding traces of hysteria. "I don't think so either. What's exactly wrong, Harry?"

The pale boy glanced over at Madame Pomfrey, who was only ten feet away. Draco nodded and closed the curtains surrounded their cubicle, surreptitiously putting up a Silencing charm. Only then did Harry speak. "It's like the muscle cramps from before, but they're different. It hurts more."

Worry crashed over Draco as he saw Harry grip his belly, wincing. Stronger muscle spasms? From what he'd read about pregnancy since he'd learned of Harry's condition, small muscle cramps were normal when over-exertion occurred. But stronger ones that actually hurt? The only thing like that occurred when a person was miscarrying or in labor.

Suddenly he remembered another book, one that mentioned a way to stabilize a wizarding pregnancy. If the non-pregnant partner fed their magic into the pregnant partner, then there was a chance that the child would absorb the magical energy and calm down.

"Harry, I need to touch your stomach. Before it's too late."

Fearful emerald eyes gazed up at him. "Touch my stomach? Before it's too late? What are you talking about Draco? You're scaring me!"

Draco ran a hand through his lover's inky black hair, gently smoothing it away from his face. "You know how I've been reading up about wizarding pregnancies? Well I found something that can help you, since right now I'm afraid that you might be going into labor. This soon, there's a high chance the baby won't survive."

The air caught in Harry's throat as he stared at Draco in horror. Lose the baby? He couldn't! But another spasm tore through his abdomen and he cried out, half in pain and half in utter fear.

Draco immediately pushed aside Harry's Quidditch robes, undoing his plain white button-down shirt in the process. As soon as the bare flesh was revealed, he asked Harry to let the concealing charms go. Harry acquiesced, and Draco pressed his long-fingered hands to the swollen belly of his lover. Magic instantly began flowing from his hands and into the rippling bump. The reaction was almost instantaneous. The spasms halted as if they'd never been, and a sigh of relief shuddered through Harry. And suddenly, he could feel the baby moving around inside of him again.

That was the one thing that had scared him the most during the ordeal. The baby had stopped moving as soon at he'd been hit by the bludger. Now, he moved around quite actively. The magic stopped flowing from Draco and into him, and Harry opened his eyes to see him staring at his belly in a mixture of relief and awe.

That's right. Draco hadn't really felt the baby move more than a slight bit yet. Now he was feeling every bump and kick that the baby made. Harry smiled softly, placing his hands over Draco's. "See, he likes you."

Draco lifted shimmering silver eyes to his, and whispered, "He's really there. He really exists."

Harry burst into laughter, pulling his lover down for a quick kiss. "Of course he exists, silly. Why do you think my stomach's been growing into a hideous bulge?"

The Slytherin pursed his lips at the teasing tone in Harry's voice. "Of course not. It just didn't seem real until now. And wait, a hideous bulge? It's not hideous, you idiot!"

"Oh really? I think I look like a whale, or something else equally huge."

Draco slid onto the bed, one hand coming to rest on his partner's silky-soft cheek. "I think you look gorgeous."

His raven-haired boy snorted, rolling his eyes. "Tell me that in two months when I can't even walk without waddling."

"Aha! New nickname! Potter, you are now my very own penguin!"

Harry stared at him with growing horror. Penguin? PENGUIN! Was he serious! "If you ever call me that, I will personally make sure you never father another baby!"

Draco merely grinned at him, eyes twinkling.

Then, without warning, the curtains began to be pulled apart. Quickly, Harry conjured his concealment charms, and it was just in the nick of time. Professors Snape and McGonagall, followed by a smiling Headmaster, strode into the small space. Of course, upon seeing his favorite student spooning against the bane of his existence, Professor Snape became livid. "Draco Malfoy, get off of Potter this instant!"

Draco, instead of complying, merely held the Gryffindor a little tighter. "I'm sorry, Severus, but I'm rather attached to him at the moment."

"You cannot be bloody serious that you are in a relationship with the brat!" Snape bellowed.

"Of course I'm serious. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Potter, that's 100 points I'm taking away for shacking up with my godson!" the oily-haired professor shouted furiously.

"But that's not fair!" Harry cried out, glaring at the older man.

The Headmaster stepped in at this point, "Of course it isn't fair, my boy. 100 points to Gryffindor for an excellent choice of a partner."

Snape spluttered, Dumbledore twinkled, and the two boys attempted not to laugh at the absurdity of the excuse for the points returned. Professor McGonagall, however, pursed her lips and stared intently at the two former rivals. "Mr. Potter, are you certain you know what you are doing?"

Harry looked up at his Head of House and nodded. "I've known for nine months, Professor."

Both Snape and McGonagall were stunned at the length of time. "Nine months, Potter? And you've managed to keep it a secret? A Gryffindor couldn't possibly have kept a secret that long!" Snape sneered.

Draco was the one to answer. "He's a lot more Slytherin than most actual Slytherins I know."

Snape curled his lip at that statement, disbelieving. And most abruptly, he turned around and stalked away. Professor McGonagall followed, with a curious glance at the two boys on the infirmary cot.

The Headmaster smiled at the two of them then. "I'm behind you boys, at least!"

At the cheer in his voice, both Harry and Draco narrowed their eyes at him. Had he had too many lemon drops again? Before Draco could accidentally let that question slip, Dumbledore turned and sprightly bounced away. And of course, that clinched it. Bouncing? Yes, definitely too many lemon drops.

The next morning found the two teens making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was a Sunday, and although not everybody would be awake yet, they knew that the important people would be. Most of the Slytherins. The Gryffindors.

Harry clutched Draco's right hand with his left, his other clenched into a fist so that he wouldn't attempt to rub soothing circles on his belly. That would cause a few too many questions that he wasn't prepared to answer. And although their one secret was out, he wasn't about to let the other one become public knowledge. No way, no how.

"They're not going to murder you, Harry," Draco told his lover, hiding his own feelings of trepidation under his famous Malfoy mask.

The emerald-eyed savior rolled his eyes. "Of course they won't _murder_ me. But what if they don't understand? What if they laugh at me?"

"Anyone who laughs at you isn't anyone worth worrying over. If they can't accept your choices, then they have no place being your friend. Besides, I'm not that difficult to imagine as your lover, am I?" That last question was asked with more than a little bit of pleading, betraying his own worries.

They'd reached the entrance to the Great Hall, and Harry stared determinedly ahead. He was ready for this. He was…okay, he wasn't but it was going to do it anyway. "No, of course not."

They both knew he lied, because who could've imagined the Boy Who Lived and his greatest rival, the son of Voldemort's right hand man, to fall into a relationship? They ignored the lie, and strode into the Great Hall, their faces showing a confidence neither felt. Their course was to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione moved around so that there were two seats available beside her. Ron was on her other side.

"Good morning, Harry, Malfoy," the brilliant witch greeted them, not even looking up from her book.

They sat, Draco discreetly helping Harry to sit as normally as possible. "Thank you, Granger."

Ron was currently turning a lovely shade of purple, and suddenly burst out, "What're you doing here, Malfoy?"

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, turning from his task of gathering food onto his plate, and facing the red-haired teen. "I think it's rather obvious, Weasley. I'm eating."

"Why are you eating here! Your place is with the snakes, you bloody ferret!"

Harry abruptly snorted in laughter. "Ron, snakes eat ferrets."

His comment caused several Gryffindors who had been watching the scene quite avidly, to burst into giggles. Ron, however, wasn't amused. "I can't believe you're shacking up with a Death Eater, Harry!"

Harry's laughter suddenly turned to anger. "I am not shacking up with Draco." Ron sighed in relief. And then Harry continued, "I've been in a wonderful relationship with him for nine months."

Thus, Ron turned purple again and gagged. "Nine months? Nine bloody months?"

Draco nodded at the shocked boy, a smirk on his aristocratic features. "Seven of which we've been shagging, of course."

"Draco!" This exclamation came from Harry, who was blushing a beet red. How could he have just blurted that out to everyone like that? That was private!

Draco only looked slightly abashed, shrugging his shoulders negligently as if to say, "It disturbed the weasel, so I had to mention it."

Harry groaned at the look in his lover's eyes. Why did he have to love someone who loved getting a rise out of his best friend?

A feminine voice suddenly startled them, as Hermione looked up from the large tome she was currently involved in. "Are you using protection? Because with both of you being quite powerful, the chance of pregnancy is much higher than for typical wizards."

Both boys froze, paling. Harry attempted to cover it up by saying, "Of course we are! Do you think I'm stupid?"

Well, the truth was that he was stupid where Draco was concerned. And apparently Draco was stupid where he was concerned, because when they had started making love, they'd never even thought of protection even though both had known the risk of pregnancy would be greater for them.

Hermione looked like she didn't believe him, which of course she should, as his face was still a stunned white. "Well, you'd better start. Seventeen really isn't the age to have a child."

"O-of course it isn't, 'Mione," he laughed, the sound forced.

She nodded her head, certain that her advice would be followed so that there would be no little surprises popping up in nine months. Of course, there wouldn't be any surprises in nine months…it was more like three months.

Harry's hand stole under the table, rubbing his swollen stomach nervously. Soon, Draco's hand joined in, as they attempted to stop the flow of images of the future when Hermione found out exactly how stupid they had been. Oh dear…the shit would hit the fan then.

* * *

A/N: Well look at that, installment number four. Only a couple more to go! Do you think it's turning out okay? Pace good? It's a lighthearted story at its core, so it's not meant to be brilliant, but I hope it doesn't come across as ridiculously contrived?

Please keep up the reviews! And thank you for the lovely reviews I've been receiving. They warm my heart! And of course, they do make me update sooner. Haha.

Roslyn Drycof.


	5. A New Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything associated with Harry Potter. They are all JK Rowling's creation.

Warning: Slash, male pregnancy

Summary: He had never known love. And when he did experience it for the one time in his life, he forgot. When he finally remembers, can Draco Malfoy ever regain the trust of the only person who had ever given their heart to him? HPDM. Slash. Mpreg.

* * *

"Blood traitor." The words were hissed menacingly out of the shadows.

Draco paused in his hurried steps down the corridor that lead to the potions classroom. Damn, he had been doing so well avoiding a confrontation with any of the furious Slytherins in the three days since he had outed his and Harry's relationship. He had been eating at the Gryffindor table, as uncomfortable as that was being surrounded by the very people he'd been raised to revile. He had spent every free period and evening in his room.

"Nott," he acknowledged, a glint hardening his eyes.

The other boy stepped out of the shadows, his wand pointed at Draco. "You couldn't just taint yourself with any old half-blood. You had to go and pick Dumbledore's mudblood loving toy soldier, the fucking Boy Who Wouldn't Die. It's disgusting! You deserve nothing less than a painful death for this betrayal!"

At the hatred burning in Nott's coal black eyes, Draco felt a frisson of fear curl through him. Even before the Dark Lord's return, Nott had always idolized the dark wizard with a fervency that made all of the other Slytherins mildly uneasy. He was malicious, cunning, and downright cruel. He was exactly what Draco had been brought up to be.

Draco raised his chin, cocking a slim eyebrow at his housemate. "I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon, seeing as we're in Dumbledore's stronghold."

Nott laughed, harshly. "You won't always be here. And when you leave, you will die and so will your pathetic pretend hero."

Draco would've responded to the threat, but he was stopped by a familiar drawling voice. "I think it's been proven how hard it is to kill the Boy Wonder, and I doubt he's going to let Draco out of his sights anytime soon."

Blaise Zabini strolled up next to Draco, his eyes trained on Nott and a sardonic grin curving his lips. Draco was surprised. Blaise typically kept to himself, and it was common knowledge that the Zabinis were notoriously neutral when it came to the war. To speak up against Nott, especially just after Draco's blatant switch to the Light side (and what else could it be called when he was sleeping with their hero), was tantamount to declaring his own allegiance to the light.

Nott apparently saw it that way too. He growled, fury giving his eyes a strange light. "You've just signed your own death warrant, Zabini."

The Italian wizard shrugged. "We Zabinis are rather hard to get rid off as well, unless you count my mother's unfortunate husbands."

Draco had to hide a laugh. Mrs. Zabini was on her fourth husband, and she was only thirty-six. There were rumors that she was a black widow, and while most of the wizarding world believed that, Draco knew from various conversations with Blaise over the years that there was no foul play involved. Well, except for Blaise's own father, who had mysteriously fallen down the stairs after arriving home from his mistress's house one night. Of course, Mrs. Zabini had been eight months pregnant at the time and so investigators had concluded that he had merely tripped while heavily intoxicated.

Nott growled again, but turned away and stalked off down the hall. When he was out of sight, Draco turned to Blaise. "You know Nott isn't going to keep this quiet."

Blaise nodded. "I know. You know my family is famous for their neutrality. It's gotten us through several Dark Wizards. However, I've been hearing enough rumors lately that tell me neutrality is no longer going to be an option. Besides, while I may have just made myself a target, you're now conveniently a much larger target than I could ever hope to be."

At the mirth dancing in the ebony-haired Slytherin's blue eyes, Draco shook his head in amusement. "Is anything you do ever not so meticulously calculated?"

A shrug was his response, followed by, "It's how I was raised. You know how that goes…although, I have to admit that your interesting choice of bedmate tells me just how much you've managed to disregard your upbringing. Nott was right. Dating a half-blood is a defiant act. Dating the half-blood, Gryffindor defeater of the Dark Lord is tantamount to…oh, I don't know, but it's the most extreme thing you could've done."

"I had no choice, Blaise. If it hadn't been Potter, then I would never have been free of my father," Draco said, starting off down the corridor.

The other boy followed. "Are you saying that it was a premeditated act? That you chose to go after him? Because I saw you on the Quidditch Pitch, Draco. That wasn't a calculated act by any means."

Draco stopped, turning to Blaise. "No, when we…got together, it was a shock to both of us. But if it hadn't happened, if Harry hadn't opened my eyes, I would still be my father's pawn. Unwilling, but his pawn nonetheless."

He continued walking and turned the corner. As soon as he did, he saw Harry outside the Potions room leaning against the wall next to Granger and Weasley. He frowned. Harry's eyes were closed, and he looked exhausted. This was their last class of the day, and he knew some days were rougher on the Gryffindor than others, but he didn't like seeing it so apparent. However, Harry forbade him to bring up the subject in public in case anyone questioned just why he was so tired all the time.

"Malfoy," Weasley nodded at him, his eyes narrowed as he watched Draco walk up to their group. He didn't quite trust Draco, after six years of clear enmity. However, he was showing a surprise intelligence by deferring to Harry's judgement.

Draco nodded in return. "Weasley. Granger. Harry."

Harry's eyes opened, and the black-haired teen smiled. "Draco."

A smile, usually unheard of in regards to Draco Malfoy's store of expressions, curved Draco's lips. It felt surprisingly good to be able to openly smile at Harry, after months of hiding their relationship. He felt the air beside him shift as Blaise came up next to him.

"Zabini?" Harry frowned questioningly.

Draco's smile grew, became mischievous. "Zabini here has decided he has absolutely no interest in following a reptilian maniac bent on world annihilation and so wishes to join your merry trio."

Blaise, usually cool and collected, spluttered. "I don't believe I quite said I would be _joining_ anyone, Draco."

Draco cocked his head at the other boy. "Now that your whole neutral stance has disappeared, and with Nott privy to that news, you can be sure that everyone will soon know you have eschewed the Dark Lord's side. So what other side it there but Harry's?"

Blaise narrowed his eyes, but didn't reply. Draco raised his eyebrow. "Fine. If I must say it aloud, then I will. While I'm not going to be skipping merrily with any muggles anytime soon, I've determined that I would prefer to pledge my allegiance to the side that isn't led by a madman."

Granger and Weasley stared at the usually taciturn Slytherin. This was the most he had ever said in their hearing, and to have it be a pledge to their side of the war was surprising, to say the least. Was he for real? Or was he playing them?

Harry had no such reserves. He held out his hand to Blaise, and after a moment, the other teen grasped his hand in a firm handshake. "Good to know Draco isn't the only Slytherin we can trust."

Weasley choked. "H-Harry, I think trust might be over exaggerating."

Harry shook his head at his friend. "If we can't trust them, then we're really not considering them allies. And we need everyone who's willing to help us."

Granger nodded at his words, clearly seeing the sense in them. Logic appealed to the bookish witch. Ron, more driven by emotion than logic, frowned. But after a moment, the frown eased. He muttered, "I hope you don't think I'm going to be bosom buddies with them."

Harry grinned. That was Ron's typical reaction when accepting something he didn't really want to.

The five of them then walked into the Potions classroom and settled into their seats. Harry sat with Draco, Hermione with Ron, and Blaise with a bemused looking Neville. The look on Neville's face amused Draco, who knew the other boy had no idea why a Slytherin was choosing to sit next to him of his own free will.

Snape walked in with a scowl and class started.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if it's a bit short. It's more of a filler chapter, trying to get my head back into the story after all this time and to give Draco an ally amongst the Gryffindors he's going to be forced to be spending the rest of his year with. Don't worry, I'm not introducing any huge plot with Nott's threats, but I have to keep things somewhat realistic. And if Draco's shacking up with the enemy, there's bound to be backlash for him!

Please review! The next chapter is going to have a lot more Harry and Draco interaction, I promise.


End file.
